Mathias Kavilion (Blood and Honor)
Basic Information Race: Half-Elf Class: Ranger(FC)(Beast Master/Skirmisher)/Rogue(FC) Level: 1/0 Experience: 0000 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common and Elven Deity: N/A Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 17 +3 (07 pts)(+2 Racial) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 13 +1 (03 pts) CHA: 10 +0 (00 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 13 = + CON(2) + FC(01) (Ranger-1) AC: 17 = + DEX(2) + Armor(5) + Shield(0) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX(2) + Size(0) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor(5) + Shield(0) + Misc (00) INIT: +04 = + Trait (2) BAB: +01 = Ranger(1) CMB: +04 = + STR(3) + Misc (00) CMD: 16 = + BAB(1) + STR(3) + DEX(2) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +04 = + CON(2) + Misc (00) Reflex: +04 = + DEX(2) + Misc (00) Will: +04 = + WIS(1) + Racial(2) + Trait(1) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Greataxe: Attack: +04/+3* = (01) + STR (03) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d12+4/8*, Crit: x3, Special: *Power Attack Light Crossbow: Attack: +03 = (01) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Bolts(10), 80' Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Classes: Ranger and Rogue Low Light Vision: Half-Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Dual Minded: Half-Elves with this trait receive a +2 bonus on Will saves. Elven Blood: Half-Elves count as both Elf and Human for effects related to race. Elven Immunities: Half-Elves are immune to Magic-Sleep Effects and get a +2 bonus to saving throws against Enchantment Spells and Effects. Keen Senses: Half-Elves get a +2 Racial Bonus on Perception Skill Checks. Multi-Talented: Half-Elves can choose two Favored Classes at First Level instead of the normal one class. Languages: Half-Elves begin play knowing Common, and Elven. They can also choose any bonus language (other than secret languages, such as Druidic) they wish for having a high Intelligence score. Class Features Ranger Armor/Weapons: Armor (Light, Medium), Shields (Not Tower), Weapons (All Simple & Martial) Favoured Enemy: Undead Track: +½ Level to Survival (Track) Checks: Bonus +1 Wild Empathy: Improve initial attitude of animals: Check 1d20+1 Feats Power Attack (1st Level): Trade melee attack bonus for damage bonus. Currently -1 Attack, +2 damage(+3 2-handed) Traits Indomitable Faith (Faith): +1 trait bonus to Will saves. Reactionary(Combat): +2 trait bonus to initiative. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 06 = + INT(0)/Level 1; FC(0), Misc (00) (Ranger 01) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 +0 Climb -1 0 0 3 -4 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 00 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -4 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Fly -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 01 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate 04 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 04 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 04 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 07 1 3 1 +2 Racial Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 1 +0 Ride -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Sense Motive 01 0 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -4 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 02 1 3 2 -4 +0 Survival 05 1 3 1 +1 When tracking Swim -1 0 0 3 -4 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Scale Mail 50 gp 30 lb Greataxe (Melee) 20 gp 12 lb Dagger (Melee) 02 gp 01 lb Crossbow, Light (Ranged) 35 gp 04 lb Bolts (10) 01 gp 01 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Flint and Steel 01 gp 00 lb Fishing Net, 25 sq. ft 04 gp 05 lb Sunrod (2) 04 gp 02 lb Whetstone 02 cp 01 lb Grappling Hook 01 gp 04 lb Compass 10 gp .5 lb Case, map or scroll 01 gp .5 lb Saw 04 cp 02 lb Belt Pouch 01 gp .5 lb Powder (2) 02 cp 01 lb Bedroll 01 sp 05 lb Rope, hemp (50') 01 gp 10 lb Total Weight: 81.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-86 87-173 174-260 Finances PP: 00 GP: 16 SP: 08 CP: 02 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 21 Height: 5'10" Weight: 174 Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Tanned Appearance: Demeanor: Background Mathias is the off spring of a wealthy human merchants son and an elven warriors daughter. The union of the two was made possible through an arranged marriage for peace between the two. Mathias left home at the earliest he could traveling the world in search of adventure and himself. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Aug. 27, 2011) (HolyMan) level 1 *Approval (Sep. 05, 2011) (Perrinmiller) level 1 Category:Approved Characters